


Trailer Queen: Siblings for White Supremacy

by scrubbyscum999



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBC, F/M, Fertilization, Gigantic Ass, Gigantic Breasts, Humiliation, Large Cock, Maledom, Masochism, Meat Toilet, Paizuri, Pregnancy, Raceplay, Rape, Sadism, Slapping, Tall Women, Violence, Watersports, belly punch, breast milk, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubbyscum999/pseuds/scrubbyscum999
Summary: 30-year old black virgin Jeffrey has been working at a convenience store for six months while being berated by the local white supremacist brother-sister duo. After Jeffrey obtains recorded video of their delinquency, he decides that it is time for them to confront the truth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Trailer Queen: Siblings for White Supremacy

On a sleepy afternoon in a small American town resided a man who was heading the cash register at a small convenience store. His name was Jeffrey and was often the only person in the store as the owner often was away dealing with other business. The owner was a nice, pretty lady who treated him decently. Jeffrey was a black 30-year old virgin who had been working at the store for about six months after moving to the town at his parent’s orders. After many years as a recluse NEET his parents were tired of him mooching off of them and sent him away to learn how to be self-sufficient. He was stereotypical nerd, with big thick-rimmed glasses and standing at short 152 centimeters. Since his move to the town and his new job he actually has been doing ok. He had never been able to make any friends and was considered a pariah in his youth but the people in the town treated him well.

_Ring a ling a ling_

He looked up and immediately his face turned into a pained expression. Jeffrey knew that he was in for some misery that even after six months is just as painful as when he first encountered it. It was the absolute worst thing about his existence in the town. In walked in a young woman and her younger brother.

“Ugh, it’s that goddamn nigger here again. Why can’t he just go back where he came from? This is a white country!”

It was the most infamous siblings in town, Mint Lee and her little brother Popcorn. They were generally known around town as social leeches who caused trouble everywhere they went. They lived in a dumpy trailer on the outer edge of town. Also, they were white supremacists. Mint and Popcorn were the very definition of trailer trash and was hated by pretty much everyone.

Mint was 22-year-old high school dropout who lacked both intelligence and class. She latched onto white supremacy when she was younger and has since made it the center of her life. She wore tight black shirt with a Schwarze Sonne symbol with the words “White Pride” in white blackletter font behind it. She also had visible bra straps which showed her undergarments were black. Mint wore black leggings with a white celtic cross on her left thigh. She had red lipstick that accentuated with big lips and wore red platform high heels. Her accessories included gold Doppelte Siegrune earrings a gold eyebrow piercing, and navel piercing with the dangling word “WHITE” set vertically. Her attire was obviously cheap and tacky, reflective of her low socio-economic status.

Despite Mint’s bad nature she undeniably extremely pretty. Her skin was pale with freckles throughout her face and upper body. She had light blonde hair that was done in French braid twintails that reached to her shoulders. She had indigo blue eyes and big plump lips. Mint was fairly tall for a woman, easily dwarfing the rather small Jeffrey. Her biggest feature though was her huge ass and tits. Mint easily had the largest breasts and ass in town despite being only 22. Even with these large assets she was also quite thin. Her choice in clothing showed that she was aware of her gifts. Her vital statistics were…

**Height: 175cm**

**Bust: 130cm**

**Waist: 54cm**

**Hips: 127cm**

“When the race war happens we are going to kill all you coons and then the pure white race will finally rule! Midget porch monkeys like you don’t stand a chance.”

Her little brother Popcorn spoke with the vigor and excitedness like the race war was only a week away. Popcorn was 18 and took up all his big sister’s beliefs and bad attitude. Popcorn wore a shirt designed after the Nazi Germany flag, tattered jeans, sneakers, and a necklace with a celtic cross. Popcorn was not as tall as his sister but was still taller than the victim of their derision. He had an athletic build that was built for running. At least once a week and often twice Mint and Popcorn would barge in the store and proceed to through every racial abuse at Jeffrey. They would then proceed to ransack the store, either misplacing items or in many cases just throwing them on the floor.

“Coons like you are genetically inferior, that is why you are working a dumb store clerk job while you serve us your white masters!”

Popcorn continued to taunt him as he ran around the store while Mint was casually throwing items on the floor looking for things to put in her cart. The irony was completely lost on Popcorn that Jeffrey had a job while they were both unemployed and lived in a cheap trailer. Yet what was undeniable was that Jeffrey did have to clean up their mess every time they inevitably made a mess of the store since they always seemed to come when the owner was not around. Before he would yell at them to get out of the store and try to rebut their abuse, but after a while he had given up. No matter what they would continue their abusive rant and leave with a mess as always. This is also perhaps the only store left in town that they could go into without being driven out. Jeffrey reasoned that they at least would buy quite a few things and leave slightly less things to pick up, though he always questioned whether it was worth it and should just go back to driving them out like before.

“Hey nigger! Have fun picking up all this! You are a slave anyway!”

Popcorn ran down the hall with his hand stretched out knocking everything in his path.

“Yep, hate seeing niggers like you, but I know that the white race will get rid of y’all soon enough. I just hope I can get a strong white man that is worth of all this.”

Mint shook her gargantuan tits with her lips puckered out in the most stupid way possible. Popcorn reacted in a defensive manner.

“Well, even for a fellow white man, anyone who want my big sis will have to pass me first. You ain’t just going to get with anyone!”

Jeffrey couldn’t help to not feel furious for having to deal with them. Even as a NEET, he never would imagine being this rude and delinquent. He knew not everyone had an easy life but based on what the local residents told him Mint and Popcorn have always just been lazy and rude. Now, he had to deal with their horrible racist insults every week just as he was trying to be more involved in public life. As he was holding in his anger Mint and Popcorn finally came to him for the items they would purchase. In the cart was a bunch of junk food, soda, and alcohol.

“Alright you midget coon, ring this stuff up so us good white folk can go back home. No way a short nigger like you would ever get a woman. You probably jack off to white women like me all the time, but they will never touch you! Hah! This is why it’s not whites but niggers that will go extinct!”

Jeffrey’s anger rose sharply at the attack on his virginity. Being a nerd, he never had any intimate experience with the opposite sex. It did not help that he was ridiculed in the past for his height as well. Normally this would have drove to make at least some sort of comment but he remained silent, scanning the items that were brought up. The reason for this was that he was thinking about how during clean up there were some items that would be gone that he did not remember checking out. It was mainly items in the makeup section. He suspected shoplifting but he wanted to make sure. He originally thought of putting his phone somewhere hidden but realized that with the mess they made it would probably just get knocked down and broken. He hoped to maybe take a video of them leaving and see if there were any extra items they were hiding.

When he finished packing Mint made one more jab at him that stung deep.

“30-year-old virgin midget niggers like you will never get anywhere. A beautiful, pure, white aryan woman like me will always have everything given to me in the end. I am sure when a strong white man comes he will sweep me off my feet and give me everything I deserve! And you still be here with your dick in your hand!”

Jeffrey was furious, so furious he almost forgot about recording them. Yet, despite his anger, the angriest he may have ever been, he managed to stay focused enough to remember to get his smartphone out and start recording as soon as she and her brother turned their heads. He was not very focused on what he was filming but managed to get a pretty good up close and stable shot. As Mint and Popcorn got in their pickup truck as they drove off, he looked at his phone to see if he got anything usable. Much to his fortune, he saw that in fact there was makeup shoved in her big purse! He was ecstatic and relieved. Jeffrey could finally have some serious evidence not just to get him out of their store, but perhaps have some serious legal consequences.

But as he was thinking about this something else came to his mind. Yes, he could simply turn in the video to the local police station and be done with it. Yet, as he thought he realized that maybe, just maybe, there could be a higher reward.

* * *

It was the next week and like every week Mint and Popcorn came in the store and shouting racial slurs at Jeffrey as they trashed the store. It was the worst they have trashed the store yet. This time though, Jeffrey was not bothered at all. When Mint and Popcorn finally came to the counter and had their items ringed up, he broke the ice.

“You know, I have video evidence of you shoplifting here.”

Mint and Popcorn froze in place, obviously startled by the implication. Popcorn spoke up first with false bravado.

“You niggers are so dumb. What are you going to do? Send it to the cops? We will just beat you up and break your phone!”

Jeffrey looked back without flinching.

“Beat me up and I can just tell the police about that. Plus, the video is also on my computer.”

Mint and Popcorn realized that since Jeffrey was willing to get hurt there was nothing they could do. They knew that the rest of the town hated them, including the police officers. If they were caught with a serious crime, they would have the book thrown at them. Mint and Popcorn knew that they were cornered. Their years of delinquency have finally fully caught up with them. Mint spoke up.

“So, what do you want us to do coon?”

Jeffrey pointed at the absolute disaster of a mess they made.

“Pick up all the shit you have thrown on the floor for one thing. I am not doing that again.”

Mint then became frustrated.

“Clean shit up?! That is for tar niggers like you to do! You think us good white folk clean up stuff at home? Let alone here!”

“Well, you can tear up the place more or even assault me. I will just make sure that will be added in what I tell the police.”

Mint and Popcorn were stupid, but not stupid or brash enough to throw away their freedom. Much to their displeasure, they turned around to start cleaning up the store.

“Goddamn porch monkey.”

Mint whispered under her breath as she and her brother started to clean their mess. They were right about never cleaning, as it took twice as long for them to clean the store than any normal person. After 2 hours of slow, inefficient clean-up they approached him again with Mint speaking up.

“We cleaned up this stupid store coon. We are going now!”

Jeffrey looked up from his phone that he was fiddling with while they were doing work. He knew beforehand that today was going to be a slow day, something that becomes easy to predict in a small town with a consistent weekly schedule.

“Nope, I am not done. Next, I want you all to go out and wait in your truck till my shift is over.”

Popcorn immediately yelled as if he was about to blow a gasket.

“The hell nigger! When is that going to be?!”

“Well, today is my early shift and you guys came in the morning. I get off at 14:00, so that’s probably about 4 hours.”

This time Mint was the one to speak up.

“You expect us to wait four hours in our truck?!”

“Yep, and if you drive off, I will just report you to the police. Don’t worry, I will tell you what to do when I get out.”

“Fucking midget nigger!”

Mint and Popcorn stormed out the store, but they followed his orders and stayed in their car. Jeffrey was actually happy that they were willing to actually avoid legal punishment. It was a win-win situation, but what he had planned would be far sweeter revenge then simple legal punishment.

Once 2 o’clock arrived he clocked out and approached their pickup truck. On slow days like this the store was allowed to close early so he had a lot of free time. The weather was nice, with the sun out and a cool breeze in the air. The small parking lot was empty and at this time of day he knew no one would come. He came up to their window.

“What you want now nigger?”

Mint was extremely frustrated and looked like she was about to claw his eyes out.

“You shouldn’t be mad; this is the last thing I am going to ask you.”

The next thing Jeffrey said was with a straight and serious demeanor.

“Mint, I want you to fuck me. Right outside this dumb truck you have.”

Mint and Popcorn’s eyes widened with anger.

“You goddamn ape! The hell makes you think a virgin nigger like you deserves to even touch a white goddess like me!”

“Yeah, you treading on thin ice boy!”

Jeffrey continued to stare at them unmoved.

“Well, it is the last thing I am going to ask for. I guess you could make all the cleaning up and waiting mean nothing.”

Mint and Popcorn squinted at him in disdain but suddenly, as if trying to turn the tables, Mint started to laugh.

“Oh, I get it, 30-year-old short virgin coon can’t get laid so thought he may as well use this chance to finally do the deed. How pathetic! You know what, yeah, I’ll fuck you. You probably got a tiny dick anyway. Alright Popcorn just stay in the car, this coon will probably blow his load before he even gets a feel.”

“No, I want Popcorn to watch.”

Mint raised her eyebrow in a mocking tone.

“Why, so he can see your pin needle dick? How funny.”

“Yeah boy, you just going to embarrass yourself.”

Popcorn got out as Mint and Jeffrey walked to the other side of the truck. Mint had her back against the truck as she took a squatting position as Popcorn watched from the side with his arms crossed.

“Well, let’s get this over with coon, what do you want?”

“I am going to fuck those ridiculous tits of yours.”

Mint started to smile. She was probably more confident now than she had ever been. What would have been an embarrassment now seemed to be a position of power. She felt that once she managed to get Jeffrey to cum quickly with his small cock it would cement his inferiority and leave him forever broken. It was an opportunity cement that he was racially inferior.

“Just know when you can’t make me feel any pleasure that it was inevitable that would be the result. A short nigger like you could never have the virility of a strong white man…”

As Mint was talked Jeffrey casually pulled his pants down to reveal his manhood.

“Oh…oh my god it’s fucking huge!”

Mint immediately took on an expression of shock and horror as Jeffrey revealed that his cock was anything but small. In fact, his cock was easily almost a foot long and testicles comparable to tennis balls. It sent a wave of musky scent that immediately filled the air. A big wad of precum was already forming out of its pisshole, practically semisolid in its consistency.

“This…this is impossible! There is no way that a nigger could have a dick this…”

Jeffrey abruptly interrupted.

“Popcorn, show your dick.”

While Mint was in total shock Popcorn had a look of dread come over him. He stood there, fearful of the command. During this time Mint tried to rationalize.

“Popcorn is a white man! I am sure my brother has dick just like yours. He will show you ain’t special!”

“Popcorn, I am not going to ask again.”

With slightly shaky hands and legs, Popcorn slowly pulled his pants down to reveal a pathetic display. His cock was no more than 3 cm in length with balls that could held up easily with two fingers.

“So, this is what the great white man has to offer huh?”

Popcorn was silent. For all his athleticism and strength, he lacked manliness where it mattered most. Mint was completely destroyed psychologically.

“This…this can’t be happening. The superior white genes…the aryan race…our people…is this what we are? Is the nigger really…?”

He knew that reality was hitting Mint and it was about to hit a lot harder.

“Lift up your tits. I want to get a nice paizuri from the biggest white boobs in town.”

Mint was now completely lost, simply following his orders. As he slid his long, thick, black cock in underneath her shirt it was already leaking huge wads of chunky, putrid cum. Mint’s White Pride sure now seemed like a joke as she started to mindlessly pump his fat cock. His cum quickly soaking the black sun decal and hid cock head popping in and out inside the shirt. Mint’s mind was quickly being broken. How could a nigger possibly have such virility? How could the aryan race, even her own brother, be so lacking in masculinity? Niggers were the ones who were supposed to be subservient. The white race was supposed to be on the verge of complete dominance. Yet here she was, giving a paizuri to a big black cock in front of her small dick brother. Was the ideology of white pride just a lie? Without the myth of the aryan race there was no hiding from the reality of the world that was staring in Mint’s face. She was just trailer trash girl who was only good for fucking, and big black cock is the best fuck there is.

Despair turned to anger. As she was shaking her huge tits up and down like giant watermelons, she did the only thing she could to hold off the epiphany, disparaging him.

“Don’t think that just because you got a big, sweaty, manly black cock that that means anything. You are still a nigger! A slave! You won’t ever be as great as the white, aryan race! You are just a dumb bull! Y…Yeah! None of this means anything! White prid….”

SLAP!

“Ugh!”

Mint was immediately backhanded by Jeffrey, who wore a deadly expression. Mint’s nose started to bleed from the sudden impact.

“Shut up white bitch. I came here for you to be my meat toilet, not to hear you cry about how you can’t handle the fact that you were meant to please black dick. If you want you can fuck you needle dick brother once you’re done, though something tells me you won’t.”

As Mint’s white pride shirt became increasingly soaked from sweat and steady cum of the surprisingly masculine nerd, she started to lactate profusely. Not only was Mint having her pride demolished by a lowly black nerd, but she now was spraying milk through her shirt. She never even knew she had the ability to lactate.

“Fuck, my precious white milk comes out and being wasted on a darkie like you…”

SLAP!

Jeffrey didn’t respond with anything but a hard slap across Mint’s face.

“Shut up, snow bunny. You are here to be my onahole in front of your pathetic brother.”

While Jeffrey was readying to pump his superior seed deep into Mint’s aryan breast pussy Popcorn stood to the side quietly. He dared not to show any emotion but as each second passed by it became increasingly difficult to not crack. Here he was, believing that he would be a part of a glorious revival of the white race. Now he was quickly realizing that this was always a stupid fantasy. Even with his athleticism Popcorn had a set of dick and balls that was pathetic compared to the black masculinity on display. The cum that was leaking out of Jeffrey’s cock was far thicker, putrid, and voluminous than anything he could muster when he would jack off to white women in his bed. His cum was watery and odorless, something that he always psychologically denied until now. He knew that his pathetic seed couldn’t impregnate a woman even if he tried. Any hope that having a pathetically small white dick didn’t matter was being crushed as his sister, the most important person in his life, slowly succumbed to what he has always thought to be an inferior race.

“It must be sad for your faggot brother to watch his sister have to submit to black cock. Almost as bad as realizing all that white supremacist garbage was a bunch of lies to help cope with the fact that you guys are white trash losers who never took responsibility of your own lives. Well, at least you are useful for fucking though, your brother isn’t good for anything. He can’t even pass on his garbage genes. Though I guess being a pathetic beta faggot that watches his sister get bred has some entertainment value.”

Mint wanted to deny his words. She still wanted to believe that the white man was superior. Yet the desire was slowly chipped away at the reality of the godly black manhood before her. Mint’s mental defiance was in total contrast to her body, which was being totally obedient to Jeffrey. Mint’s tear-filled, snot-covered, nose bleeding face certainly did not convey the image of white victory or superiority. All she could muster against Jeffrey’s declarations was pitiful moans of rebellion.

“Ugh, take my seed into those ‘aryan’ tits whore!”

Suddenly, Jeffrey lunged forward as he sprayed his semifluid load into Mint’s milk-soaked boobs. While her tits were still clothed it was obvious that the amount of sperm blasted into them seemed practically inhuman. Her white pride shirt was now drenched in black seed as if it was simply dumped into a bucket of it. His cum not only sprouted from the top of cleavage like a volcano but dripped from under her boobs like a waterfall. What seemed like an eternity was only about 45 seconds, still a lengthy time for one orgasm.

“Ughhh! Ha…ha…ahhhh!”

Mint let out a guttural moan as she orgasmed from just a paizuri. She managed to still try to hold onto to what little dignity by holding back her voice. Yet her heavy, ragged breathing showed that she could not handle much more than the sexual explosion that had just occurred.

“Why don’t you show those conquered tits of yours? It say ‘white pride’ but there doesn’t seem like there is much racial dignity in being doused in my black cock juice.”

Mint slowly lifted her black sun shirt with a scowl on her face. What was revealed was not only her pale, bare boobs, still spraying milk, but an absolute gooey mess of cum. It was if an explosion happened in her tits (which is essentially what Jeffrey’s orgasm was). Jeffrey lorded over her, now with a creeping smile on his face.

“Well, even though I have no reason to I am going to kind and keep this encounter short. All you have to do is let me pump that white womb full of my jizz and I will be on my way.”

Without waiting for a response, Jeffrey grabbed Mint’s hair and dragged her to the front of her truck. Mint suddenly started to kick around flail her arms angrily with little effect.

“Let go of me goddamn nigger!”

Jeffrey had a devilish smile on his face that was the result of finally righting months of abuse.

“Come on faggot, I want you to get a front row seat to what your ‘precious white women’ really want.”

Popcorn followed behind without saying a word, still trying to hold in his emotions and feeling of inferiority.

“Shut up! It doesn’t matter if you fuck me! I will never be attracted to coons like you!”

“…We’ll see about that.”

Jeffrey was confident, more confident than he had ever been in his entire life, He knew this wasn’t just a one-off blackmail but would probably lead to the luckiest prize he has ever gotten. Yet, he still had to go ahead and see if this was the case. He roughly pulled away Mint’s leggings and panties, lining up his member against her cunt.

“Have any last words?”

Popcorn began to speak up in a desperate, pleading voice. He instinctively knew that what was about to occur would destroy the only relationship he ever had forever.

“Wait…let’s stop this before it gets out of…”

Mint, in a state of complete meltdown, paid no attention to her brother’s pleas and focused all her rage on Jeffrey.

“Fuck you nigger! White Powe…WAHAHAHAHA!?”

Jeffrey immediately shoved his big black cock into her pretty pussy in one brutal motion, bulging Mint’s stomach significantly. Not only was Mint’s virginity savagely stolen away but she now was overloaded with sensations she had never experienced before. She had been aroused many times and the paizuri was already a level of male virility she could never have imagined. Yet when Jeffrey’s colossal cock was rammed straight into her pussy, ripping pass her cervix, and into her womb, she had reached enlightenment. Mint could feel the black masculinity, the virile power, the sheer alpha superiority of black sperm that was already staining her precious room. As Jeffrey rammed his cock in like a piledriver, his heavy balls slapping against her ass, her mind made one last rally against the truth.

“Nigger! This isn’t real! This isn’t big black cock! You should just be a slave picking sugar cane! Big black cock isn’t real! Big black balls isn’t real! Aggressive black sperm isn’t real! White…White…”

As Jeffrey continued to invade Mint’s honeypot with his veiny, savage manhood Popcorn started to sob uncontrollably. He could have tried to stop him. He could have just taken the loss and be sent to jail. Yes, it would have been bad but at least he may have retained his dignity and his only relationship he had ever known. But it was too late now. After seeing the superiority of black cock, he no longer had the mental will to go against it. He was just a white boy beta faggot who had to sit respectfully while his older sister was being fucked by the superior black alpha.

“Fall you white meat toilet.”

SLAP!

During this moment, Jeffrey slapped Mint’s disheveled face hard one more time. At that point, Mint finally accepted the truth.

“…White…THE WHITE RACE IS INFERIOR! Big black cock is god! Jeffrey is God! Big titty white women like me are only good being fucked, giving milk, and giving babies to black _gods_! The men of our race are complete BETA FAGGOTS who are only good for giving us money to raise the children of black alpha males! I am just a dumb, white, blonde meat onahole that needs NIGGERCOCK. Impregnate me Jeffrey!”

Mint’s face lit up like it never have into her entire life. The poverty she experienced, the broken home, lack of discipline, poor life choices, it all seemed to wash away in an instance. None of it mattered, because her life’s purpose was to be a breeding bitch for a virile black man. Likewise, Popcorn knew that he was just a beta faggot. His athletic body that he spent so much time cultivating meant nothing, because his genes were complete garbage and he had no right to even try to pass them down. During all this, Jeffrey was absolutely ecstatic. Finally, more than just losing his virginity, he had just made a sex slave of the hottest girl in town. Not only that but his brother was so mentally broken that he would do whatever Jeffrey said. He suddenly became even more violent, reveling in the power and justice finally being served.

“Well Mint, looks like you finally realized that you are just my breeding bitch! This fantastic body is mine and I can do what I please with it whenever I want. You should be thankful, this is the happiest I ever seen you! Aren’t you happy you masochistic white bitch?!”

Jeffrey started to punch violently into Mint’s belly even as he continued to pump his dick into her frantically. While he was not a muscular powerhouse, he was still a man, and his punch carried a lot of force. Mint’s belly quickly became bright red with bruises from the constant blows. She looked like a complete disgrace, screaming about the superiority of black men even as she still wore white supremacy attire and symbolism, though it was now covered in black cum and sex juices.

“Tell your little brother what his new role is.”

Mint, despite being pummeled relentlessly, still was somehow able to muster up her voice to break the terrible news to her brother.

“Oof!...yes _master_! Popcorn, I know longer love you as a brother…oof! You are weak white beta faggot who has no right to pass down your _weak_ white genes. Us white folk are only good for serving physically _superior_ black men…oof! While I fill my role as being a breeder for this black man’s children you will go ahead and finally find a job. Your life will now consist of only working and…oof!...watching me get fucked by this wonderful _nigger god_ …oof! YES! Punch my belly harder! Fuck me with your godhood you strong buck nigger! OOF!”

Popcorn, not only sobbing pathetically but now wetting his pants simply responded in agreement.

“Yes, I am now Jeffrey’s slave…”

With that Jeffrey’s dominance was established. All that was left was for him to impregnate Mint and solidify his new rightful place as their black master. As he readied his ejaculation his balls retracted and started to shake violently.

“Get pregnant you white trailer trash bitch!”

DOPU! DOPU! DOPU!

With that Jeffrey unloaded a tidal wave of smelly, semisolid, sperm-filled semen that immediately flooded Mint’s womb. Mint’s belly immediately started to bulge as the semen immediately filled her reproductive system.

“FUCK! I am just a white blonde _meat toilet_! The white race is inferior! Rape me and let me have your children you glorious _alpha nigger_!”

Mint immediately orgasmed so hard it seemed likely that her brain cells were being killed. The virility of Jeffrey’s cum and dick forced her body to immediately ovulate and her eggs were immediately fertilized. As Jeffrey’s sperm pierced her eggs she felt that she has been totally conquered by someone who she foolishly thought was inferior only minutes before. As Jeffrey slowly pulled out his dick Mint fell onto the ground. He gave the last couple shots of his cock juice on her face and body, which due to the amount of his ejaculations lead her completely covered to the point where her facial expression was obscured.

Of course, the front of their pathetic truck was now also covered in semen. As Mint sat on the ground slurping the thick cum off her face and body Jeffrey made one last extra act to mark her as his fuck doll. His pisshole dilated as he started to spray Mint with his hot, steamy, dark orange piss. Mint happily received the abuse, opening her mouth and drinking as much as she could. During all this Popcorn laid kneeling on the ground, his pants soaked in comparatively weak piss as he stared with completely dead eyes. He was totally destroyed as his sister found true happiness in being Jeffrey’s masochistic pig more so than any tender moments they have shared over a lifetime. As Jeffrey finished marking Mint with his after-sex piss he looked at both and simply smiled.

“Not bad for a midget nigger huh?”

* * *

It was about 9 months later after Jeffrey first fertilized Mint and Popcorn was coming back from work. Popcorn now worked at one of local fast food places. Of course, his reputation of being a complete nuisance to the town people made sure he never was going to get a promotion there. This was in contrast with Jeffrey, who recently got a hefty raise and appeared to be on the track to living a very comfortable lifestyle. Even Jeffrey’s buxom boss seemed to take an increased liking to him, and it seemed inevitable that they would enter a sexual relationship.

As Popcorn came back to his trailer after another long 14 hour shift he could already hear the loud moaning before he opened the door. As he walked in and made his way to the small living room he was treated with the vulgar sight of his sister, now pregnant with twins, fucking Jeffrey. Mint was happily bouncing on Jeffrey’s dick as her huge tits, giant ass, and gargantuan pregnant belly shook up and down with great weight. Popcorn and Mint still lived alone but Jeffrey would come multiple times a day to fuck his sister as Popcorn was ordered to always watch. The trailer was always filthy but ever since they became Jeffrey’s slaves and he started to visit regularly the place constantly reeked of Jeffery’s semen and piss which stained the entire apartment. While Jeffrey kept his own place clean, he didn’t care about the neatness of the trailer. After all, he did not live there and only came to fuck Mint.

“Ah! Ah! Hey there faggot! I am so glad you had another long day at work! That means you are getting money to give to Jeffrey’s children! You know he isn’t going to spend any…ah!...time or money raising them, that isn’t the job of an alpha nigger god. Nope, that is your job as white beta faggot! Ah! Now make you stand there and watch as you see master pump his blessed seed. Uuuuuuuuuuuugh!”

Jeffrey immediately flooded Mint’s womb with another enormous ejaculation. It was obvious that tonight was going to be a long session, so Popcorn knew that he would probably lose sleep again. As he looked on standing there with his overworked, insomnia riddled body Mint gave him a beaming smile.

“This is our role as white folk, to live in filth as we get raped and exploited by hypermasculine buck niggers. Isn’t it great!?”

Popcorn could only respond with his true feelings, as he held a defeated look.

“Yes, it’s great…”

As Jeffrey and Mint started to resume their fuck session Popcorn looked as HE stared straight into his eyes with a big, toothy grin. His expression said it all, but he decided to make a comment just for fun.

“It’s good to be the conqueror of the trailer queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been four months since I have posted a story and that has largely been to other obligations. This story I tried to challenge myself to only write 5000 words but as you can see it didn’t exactly work out that way. Hopefully next time I can be a little more strict on keeping to the word count goal. Honestly, I had a little more difficulty with this story since it is a one-shot, it is a bit different than something where you leave it open to expansion. Hopefully I can write a better one-shot next time as well. I know this seems like I am rambling, but I wanted to say one more thing. I still plan on continuing my Dystheistic God series, in fact it is still in it’s early stages. The thing is I wanted to only write each part after I have an illustration of the character introduced. I don’t really have the funds to commission, so the project is on pause for the time being. I am in no rush, but hopefully those who are interested can continue to be patient. In the meantime, from now on I hope I can put out a one shot every two months just so I can improve and put something out there. 
> 
> If you are interested in my Dystheistic God series, dm me on Twitter (@scrubbyscum999) or Discord (scrubbyscum999#2306). 
> 
> I was hoping to make a discord server at some point, and I would actually like feedback on characters I plan to introduce and the scope of the story. I do not plan for it to be particularly deep, but I do hope to develop the setting as time goes along. If by some miracle you read the end of these notes, thank you! Any comments of course are appreciated.


End file.
